


Crossed Paths

by Vasooki



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU where cristina is blonde because i forgot, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Ill add more tags as I go along, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, cant catch me gay thoughts, ezio is bi, fuckin grandma over here doesnt know how to work ao3, i havent written fic since 2009, spoiler its not blonde, the cristina/ezio part is real short dw, this bitch hadnt played brotherhood, what color hair she had and decided it worked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasooki/pseuds/Vasooki
Summary: Ezio realizes something uncomfortable about himself when he meets one of his mother's artist friends. He struggles to reconcile his feelings with what he knows to be true about himself, all the while cursing fate for putting him in the path of that beautiful painter. And when all seems lost, who else is there to pick up the pieces, but that beautiful, beautiful painter.





	1. Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't written a fic since 2009, hope you like it. This is gonna be multi-chapter, it starts out before Shit Goes Down wrt the Auditore family, so be prepared for some grieving and stuff. Don't worry, the only deaths in this fic are the deaths that are canonical in AC2. Do I have to warn for spoilers for a game that came out in 2009? Petruccio dies, get used to it.

“I’d like you to meet my friend, Leonardo,” Maria said, inclining her head towards the large ornate door she and her son stood in front of. Ezio sighed, rolling his eyes. The late spring sun felt hotter than it ought to, wrapping the city in its warm embrace, dreamy and lilting. Ezio’s thoughts floated far above this dusty workshop, coming to settle on sun kissed roof tiles and sparkling Florentine stonework, warm wind rushing through his hair, basking in the sound of the marketplaces far below. His shirt collar fell open, having long since been tugged away, the thick material far too constricting for the Italian heat. The red tie in his hair tickled the back of his neck as it danced on the breeze, further reminding him of the thrills to be had on the rooftops, instead of here on the ground. He’d rather be anywhere other than here, helping his mother with another mundane errand.  _ In fact,  _ he thought,  _ I’d rather be challenging Federico to a rematch on that race I lost last week, or climbing through Cristina’s window… _

Ezio glanced at the doorway that stood in front of them. Far more ornate than he had expected for something as pedestrian as a workshop, although for one of his mother’s friends, anything was possible. The building was tucked away off a busy square, within comfortable walking distance of several different merchants and markets. From the outside, it was impossible to tell what kind of work was being done on the inside, or what kind of person called this place home.

Maria knocked on the door and the answer was immediate, as if their visit had not only been expected, but predicted. When the door swung open, Ezio’s thoughts came crashing back down to earth, coming to settle right at the feet of the man who now stood before them.

To say that his breath was taken away would be an understatement; Ezio was transfixed, hypnotized by the man his mother called “Leonardo”. He was taller than Ezio, but only just barely, and Ezio still had time left to grow. His shoulder length hair was flaxen, woven sunlight adorned at the top by a large red beret. His high-set eyes were a pale blue, almost grey in the warm yellow light of the doorway, clear and icy in their focus. He radiated a kind and genuine warmth, something Ezio was so unused to amongst the nobles he was accustomed to associating with. His interest in this man was immediate and spellbinding, though it would yet remain a mystery as to why.

“Ah! Madonna Maria!” a sing-song baritone voice echoed through Ezio’s ears, sparking a flame somewhere deep in his subconscious. “So good to see you!” 

Leonardo bent down slightly to kiss each of Maria’s cheeks, grasping her forearms in a friendly embrace as he did so. His golden hair sparkled in the afternoon sun, freckles dancing lightly upon his face. Jovial blue eyes wrinkled slightly as he smiled, his fair complexion accentuated by the navy blue doublet he had adorned himself with. He couldn’t have been much more than twenty, Ezio thought, and while not of a noble family, dressed in quite expensive (and fashionable) clothes.  _ Where did my mother even meet this man? _ Ezio mused.

“This is my son, Ezio”. At the sound of his own name, Ezio let out the breath he was unaware he had been holding.

He gave a slight bow of his head, “ _ Molto onorato”.  _

“ _ L’onore e mio,” _ Leonardo answered back, that deep voice now reverberating through Ezio’s chest. Leonardo’s attention flitted back to Maria briefly, remembering the reason for the pair’s visit. “Ah! Let me go and fetch the paintings, I’ll be right back.” He turned on his heel, crimson cape flashing before disappearing into the musty gloom of his workshop.

Maria turned back to her son, who was still gazing into the doorway, enraptured by an emotion he had yet to name. “He’s very talented, that Leonardo” She said, unaware she had anything less than Ezio’s full attention.

_ “Immagino…” _ Ezio answered, mind still chasing after Leonardo, wondering what other secrets were hidden away inside his workshop.

“Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life!” Maria prattled on, always finding a life lesson in the most mundane of interactions, “You should find an outlet, Ezio”.

Ezio waved her off. “I have plenty of outlets,” he said, distracted, hoping to catch another glimpse of this enchanting stranger.

“I meant besides vaginas”. At this the spell was broken completely, Maria’s vulgar teasing enough to bring Ezio back to the present.

“Mother!” He said, rolling his eyes. Maria chuckled and playfully nudged her son’s shoulder. Before she could get another word in edgewise, Leonardo reappeared in the doorway, carrying a large box full of several small and medium sized paintings.

“Back to your house then?” Leonardo asked, shifting the awkwardly sized box to a more favorable place on his hip.

“Oh, Leonardo! Please, allow Ezio to help you with that box!” Maria said, shoving Ezio closer to Leonardo, offering her son up to be their courier.  _ So that’s why she really brought me,  _ Ezio thought.

“It’s quite alright, Madonna.” Leonardo said. “I have quite the experience lifting and carrying paintings far larger than these.” Ezio looked back at his mother, searching for an answer as to what he should do.

“I insist,” Maria said, more to Ezio than to Leonardo. With that, Ezio reached out and took the deceptively heavy box from the artist, brushing his hand slightly. While Leonardo didn’t seem to notice the hitch in his breath, Ezio found himself strangely nervous at both the brief contact and Leonardo’s attention. Ezio was painfully aware of Leonardo’s concerned gaze as he watched him momentarily struggle with the paintings. Grunting as he hefted the box to a more comfortable position, Ezio gave a nod to indicate he was ready.

Maria and Leonardo took the lead on the walk back to the Palazzo Auditore, with Ezio lagging a few paces behind, only slightly slowed by his cargo.

“So what do you do, Ezio?” Leonardo asked, turning back to look glance at the young nobleman.

Answering for him, Maria replied, “He’s working for his father”.

“To become a banker?” Leonardo asked, eyes still on Ezio.

“Si, at least for now,” Ezio said. He had reluctantly agreed to learn the family business, though it wasn’t where his heart was. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do, but recounting numbers on a page in a stuffy study wasn’t at all part of his life’s plan. If he had his way, he’d make a career out of running atop buildings, charming women, and riding through the countryside. Besides, Federico was the eldest son; He should be the one most looked to to take on the family business. As far as Ezio was concerned, he was happy to keep his head in the clouds, and his feet on the rooftops of Firenze.

“Well I’m always looking for more assistants, should you desire a different career path.” Leonardo offered, having seen some of the wistfulness in Ezio’s eyes. Ezio coughed, averting his eyes from the intense stare Leonardo was subjecting him to. 

“And you, art was it?” Ezio managed to ask, Leonardo’s accuracy and forwardness knocking him off his already unsteady footing.

“Truth be told, it’s been hard to settle.” Leonardo said, turning back around, his gaze drifting upwards towards the sky, “Painting is nice, but I feel like my work lacks… I don’t know, purpose? I’m not content to merely capture the world. I want to change it.” Leonardo chuckled to himself, a melodious laugh that sent a tingle through Ezio’s spine, though he knew not why. “Hopefully that all made sense.”

“It made perfect sense, Leonardo.” Maria offered. “I’m positive you are destined to do great things.”

“Well thank you, Madonna Maria, that is very kind of you.” Leonardo bowed his head slightly, a hand clasped over his heart.

Ezio hardly listened to the rest of the banter the two got up to for the remainder of the walk back to the Palazzo Auditore, content to just watch the gentle flow of Leonardo’s cape as it snapped back and forth in time with his steps.

“And here we are, Palazzo Auditore,” Maria’s gentle voice rang out in the stone courtyard. Ezio looked up, surprised to see the doors to his home, unsure if they had been walking for ten minutes or over an hour. Ezio walked around Leonardo to stand by his mother’s side closer to the door.

“It has been an honor, Madonna.” Leonardo said, placing a single hand over his heart and giving a slight bow. His beret fell forward at the motion, brushing his hair into his eyes, which Ezio noticed with a smirk. “And I hope our paths cross again,” Leonardo added, this time his focus solely on Ezio. He opened his mouth to clumsily reply to Leonardo’s bold statement, but was interrupted by his mother once again.

“The pleasure was all mine, Leonardo.” Maria said, giving the painter a shallow nod. With that, Leonardo took his leave, walking briskly out of the courtyard and back in the direction of his workshop. It was all Ezio could do to stare and watch him go, until he disappeared out of sight into the crowd.

Breaking the silence, and bringing Ezio back down to earth, Maria said, “Thank you for your help my son,” still clueless to the enchantment Leonardo had managed cast on Ezio. “And far be it from me to keep you from your other  _ duties _ ” she said with a wink.

“Mother!” Ezio protested, although without as much vigor as he usually would - his arms were starting to burn with the weight of the paintings, and his thoughts were still elsewhere.

“Well I must be off. Some of the girls requested my presence at the market this evening. Let me at least get the door for you, son.” Maria said, opening the door for Ezio. “Just leave the paintings there on the table, I’ll take care of them when I return.” She put a hand on Ezio’s shoulder and kissed him on both his cheeks. “ _ Arrivederci _ !” And with that Maria turned on her heel and was gone.

With a relieved sigh, Ezio set the paintings down where he was instructed. His father, Giovanni, was currently in his study just off the main entrance of the home. Knowing better than to disturb his father while he was working, he simply bounded up the stairs and slipped into his room.

Ezio plopped down onto his bed, letting out an exasperated groan. “ _ Dio mio, _ what was  _ that _ all about??” he muttered to himself. He had never been that flustered at meeting anyone in his entire life; Ezio was used to being the most charming and confident person in the room, and not just when it came to women! As part of the Auditore family, he had been meeting and entertaining fellow nobles his entire life. Since he was old enough to talk his father had been teaching him the art of conversation, how to charm, how to schmooze, and how to get one’s way. So why did a no-name painter from Vinci suddenly have him falling all over himself, at a loss for words? He leaned back to lay on the mattress and closed his eyes, but all he could see were those damned blue eyes staring so intently back at him. Ezio shook his head and sat back up, attempting to clear his thoughts.

_ Must be an artist thing,  _ he thought, thinking back to the way Leonardo almost seemed to look through him, managed to make him feel so strangely from such a brief meeting. Ezio thought back on the conversation they had shared, searching for a reason he felt so unnerved, but the more he recalled, the more he found himself lingering on the memories of his hair, his eyes, the way his freckles shone in the sunlight, his deep melodic voice, the way his heart seemed to stop when his hand brushed-

“ _ Cazzo! Abbastanza di questa merda! _ ” Ezio said out loud to himself. “There’s no reason for me, Ezio Auditore, the greatest charmer in all of Firenze to be getting all worked up over a painter! What, I see him as a threat? Ridiculous, I have nothing to be afraid of.” He muttered, ascribing the butterflies in the pit of his stomach to nerves and friendly rivalry. “If I can hold my own against Federico, I can hold my own against this  _ bastardo _ Leonardo da Vinci. If he thinks he can just waltz into Firenze with his good looks and fancy paintings...”

_ Besides, I’m far more handsome than him, even if I don’t have such perfect golden hair. _ Ezio thought, unable to cut off the small voice in his head that added,  _ Even if he is quite handsome. _

Temporarily satisfied with his mental gymnastics, Ezio stood up and  looked out his window to see that the sun was just barely starting to set across Firenze. Feeling himself in dire need of some fresh air, he opened up his window and scrambled out onto the small balcony, and launched himself up the wall with practiced ease. Hoisting himself up onto the roof, he stood to his full height, relishing the slight burn in his arms and the misting of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

He took a deep breath and let all thoughts leave his mind as he began to race across the rooftops, allowing his legs to decide where to carry him. Running across ropes hung between buildings, thrilling leaps filling his mind with adrenaline, and steep climbs that challenged all his muscles allowed him to let go of the tension he’d been carrying since earlier that afternoon. Once his lungs burned and his legs ached, he allowed himself to be pulled back into the pilots seat, and picked a suitably comfortable spot to take a rest. Without even realizing it, he had parked himself on top of the church tower where he and Federico often spent countless hours relaxing and chatting.

Catching his breath, he leaned back against the low wall and ran his fingers through his hair, removing the tie and allowing it to hang free, a luxury he rarely allowed himself except in complete privacy. He propped one leg up, leaning his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, watching as pigeons came and went from their nests. A smile crept over his face; this is what he loved the most, the freedom of an eagle, flying high above Firenze, taking roost wherever he pleased. Ezio hoped that wherever life was going to take him, this part would never change.

Though his run had taken some of the edge off, thoughts of that afternoon still lingered in the forefront of his mind. Instead of dwelling on it, he decided to allow his thoughts to drift away as he watched the rest of the sun disappear over the horizon. The sun shone golden over the beautiful city of Firenze, painting fire across the landscape, melting from yellows and oranges, to purples and blues. His heart finally calmed just as the first stars began to dot the sky, he let out one final breath and closed his eyes.

_ “I hope our paths cross again”, Leonardo said with a genuine smile, his blue eyes focused on Ezio.  _

“Me too,” Ezio allowed himself to admit, still unsure what he meant by it. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter, adding some new paragraphs and stuff. I intend to do that with the other 2 chapters I have posted as of right now. Should have waited to post it entirely, but I didn't.
> 
> So most of the dialogue here was taken from the relevant scene in the game. It won't be like that for the whole fic, I promise. Also the nsfw bits won't be coming for a long way off, or at least the ezio/leo bits. There's like, a minuscule amount of cristina/ezio


	2. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria asks Ezio to go do a favor for her, and Ezio gets maybe a little more than he bargained for.

Ezio’s wish would be granted sooner than he thought, when Maria came to him with another errand the following day.

“Ezio,  _ caro figlio _ ,” Maria’s sing-song voice carried through their house. “I need you to run one more errand for me.” Right as she finished her sentence, Ezio came out the door and into the courtyard where Maria was standing. He looked a little more haggard than usual, errant thoughts keeping him awake far later than he intended, but haggard on an Auditore was still far above the usual populace, so if some of his hair was falling loose of his ponytail, or his shirt was a little wrinkled, no one paid much notice.

“Yes,  _ Madre? _ ” Ezio asked, fingers still fumbling with the cord on the front of his shirt. Much to his chagrin, Maria took it upon herself to finish lacing it for him while explaining the favor she needed.

“I need you to go by Leonardo’s workshop and return this box to him. As well, he seems to have forgotten one of the smaller landscape paintings I commissioned for Claudia’s bedroom. Be a dear and pick that up for me?” Maria said, while handing Ezio the now empty crate that had contained the paintings the day before.

_ “Si, si,  _ of course mother, I’ll go attend to that right now.” Ezio said, all too aware of the butterflies already beginning to take flight at the thought of seeing Leonardo again.

“Oh, thank you Ezio! Anything to keep you out of trouble,” Maria pinched Ezio’s nose before kissing him on both cheeks and sending him off. “Tell Leonardo I said hello!” She called after him as he left the courtyard, waving one hand lazily in the air. Ezio simply smiled and waved at his mother as he disappeared into the busy Florentine street.

_ Cazzo! _ Ezio thought, absentmindedly kicking a rock down the path towards the workshop, eyes firmly glued to the ground.  _ What’s gotten into you, Ezio? Afraid of a painter now? _ Ezio sighed, doing his best to focus solely on the rock he was kicking for the duration of the journey.

The streets weren’t overly busy for being a nice spring afternoon. The sun was mild, and unlike the previous day, the wind still held a bit of a chill, cooling the shady areas enough to warrant a cloak. It was one of those days where no matter what one wore, it was either uncomfortably warm, or uncomfortably cold. Uncomfortable, not unlike how Ezio was feeling right at that very moment.

Miraculously he avoided bumping into anyone, or running into anything despite his absent mindedness. In record time, he found himself standing outside that same ornate door as the day before. He raised his hand up to knock, hesitant to begin what he could only imagine would be at best an uncomfortable interaction. Whereas yesterday he had hoped their paths would cross again, now he wasn’t so sure. But knock he did, and just as before, the answer was almost immediate. Leonardo materialized at the door, wearing the same red beret as yesterday, and once again Ezio found breath hard to come by.

“Ah! Madonna Maria’s son! Ezio, was it?” Leonardo smiled warmly, taking both of Ezio’s forearms in his grasp, but not kissing his cheeks as he had his mother. “I saw her in the market just this morning, she let me know that you would be by! Please, please come in!”

“Ah, if that’s alright with you,” was all Ezio managed to get out. The grasp on his forearms sent a bolt of warmth through his body, and while at first he couldn’t wait for Leonardo to relinquish his grip, as soon as he did, it was sorely missed. 

Ezio followed Leonardo into his workshop, watching him as he tried to clear a space large enough for Ezio to set the crate down on. The workshop was dark, but not completely without light. Beams of sun shone through high-set windows, casting light to the dust motes that traveled through the air, giving the entire space an enchanting quality. The scent of oil paint was strong, as was that of paint thinner, fresh wood, and canvas. Paintings of all sizes and stages of completion were strewn about, some covered, others not, and jars and cans of all sorts of mysterious liquids and tinctures covered any other available surface. There seemed to be very little rhyme or reason for the distinct piles and groupings, but Leonardo didn’t seem to pay it much mind. Ezio was surprised to see so many other things in his workshop as well, strange creations built out of wood and canvas, some that resembled wagons and carts, others that resembled… well Ezio wasn’t sure, but they were complex and well cared for. 

“What else is it you do here, Leonardo?” Ezio asked, his nervousness at being near the painter fading as his fascination with the workshop grew. He picked up one of the jars on the work table he was standing next to, only to find a thin layer of dust on its exterior.

“Well, like I mentioned yesterday, I’m much more than just a painter”, Leonardo said, walking over to Ezio to take the jar out of his hands and gently place it back where he found it. “I guess I fancy myself a bit of an engineer, or an inventor of sorts.” He removed his beret and ran his fingers through his hair before replacing it on his head. That gesture alone made Ezio’s mouth run dry, yet another mystery for the young Auditore.

“So all of these… machines? Are designed to do things?” Ezio held his arm out in the direction of a particularly complicated looking cart-type design. He couldn’t guess at all what it was designed to do, let alone which part of it was the front. “Do they work?”

With that question, Leonardo let out a hearty chuckle, his melodic voice sending those butterflies to Ezio’s throat. “Well, they’re supposed to work, anyway. That one there was intended to be a type of horseless cart, propelled only by the human driving it. But no, it didn’t work.” With that admission, both men shared a genuine laugh at Leonardo’s expense.

Leonardo turned back towards Ezio and there was a beat of silence. Something about Ezio seemed to catch his eye, holding his attention. Ezio was helpless against Leonardo’s scrutiny, rooted in place by his icy blue eyes. He studied Ezio with the kind of look one might study a particularly fascinating work of art, or maybe something one wished to commit to memory; the kind of look that an artist would give to that which he intends to capture on canvas, before he’s even mixed the base coat. “You know, you Auditore have such striking facial features”.

“I - what?” Ezio said, butterflies now going haywire, unsure of the intention behind Leonardo’s comment, and taken aback by forwardness regardless.

“Ah! Sorry sorry, my apologies  _ mio amico _ , we artists tend to notice these things more readily than others. And having just finished some portraits of other members of your family, I feel I just had it on my mind.” Leonardo blushed, recognizing the oddness of his comment. He tended to speak before he had a chance to think of the consequences of his words. “Let me go and retrieve that painting I forgot yesterday”. He shuffled off to go dig through the various stacks of canvases that were scattered about his workshop.

Ezio stared, still frozen in place by Leonardo’s previous comment. _What did he even mean by that? Why was he looking at me so intently?_ _What could he possibly have to gain by making a comment such as that one?_ He resisted the urge to reach up and touch his own face. _And why am I slightly disappointed by his more than reasonable answer?_ That small voice again, the one Ezio strongly desired to stamp out like unruly campfire.

Before Ezio could shake his dazed state, Leonardo was pressing a painting into his hands. “Here, the painting Maria requested.” 

“Uh,” Ezio started, suddenly aware of how close Leonardo was standing. Leonardo gave another nudge of the painting before Ezio realized right, I’m supposed to grab that. 

“ _ Grazie _ , Leonardo.” Ezio felt heat rise to his face before he fled the workshop in a hurry, before Leonardo could spy the blush creeping over his complexion. Leonardo simply stood in the middle of the workshop, dumbfounded.

“The Auditores can be such strange people…” Leonard muttered to himself, before dusting his hands off on his tunic and returning to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ezio. He doesn't even realize being gay is an option yet. He'll get there.
> 
> Edited this chapter slightly, adding a couple of paragraphs. I wrote all 3 of these chapters in one day and then posted them, and they all need a final coat of polish before I'm completely happy with them.


	3. Realizations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio finally admits to himself what he's feeling, and bonds deeply with his brother.

The next few days found Ezio increasingly distracted and frustrated by his thoughts for Leonardo. He had yet to personally ascribe any meaning to them other than jealousy for his good looks, or rivalry for being the most charming youth in Firenze, but the frequency of the thoughts disturbed him all the same. He hadn’t even seen Leonardo since the day he returned to his workshop, and this man was still  _ haunting _ his every move. It didn’t make sense, unless it was… No, he didn’t want to think about it.

While it didn’t take long for his family to take notice that  _ something _ was amiss, no one had the slightest clue as to why. Federico had inquired as to Ezio’s moodiness after he stormed out of their fathers study, having seen Leonardo’s painting in its new place behind his desk, but was met with nothing more than a vague answer and the assurance that he was quite fine, thank you. Claudia also made an attempt to breach Ezio’s defenses at Federico’s request, but was provided the same non-answer. If Claudia couldn’t get to Ezio, then no one was going to.

The only thing really holding Ezio together was his nightly runs across the rooftops. He’d fallen into a routine of climbing out his window sometime around sunset and running whichever direction his legs decided to carry him, allowing his mind to fall blank and his worries to melt away. The thrill of jumping from roof to roof, the burning in his lungs, the adrenaline coursing through his veins all allowed him to forget his worries and feel free as an eagle again.

Of course, this wasn’t the only relief he sought to soothe his racing thoughts. Visiting Cristina put his mind at ease for a different reason, though not one Ezio could exactly articulate. 

_ If I can still have a girl as beautiful as Cristina, then who cares about that bastardo painter!  _ Ezio thought, having decided several minutes prior that he would be paying Cristina a visit tonight as well.

He jumped down from the roof that looked out into the Vespucci’s courtyard, falling silently to the ground in front of Cristina’s window with practiced ease. Fishing a small pebble from the ground, he threw it just hard enough to give a barely audible  _ tink _ against the windowpane. Not a second went by before Cristina opened the window and stuck her head out. With a wink and curl of her finger, she disappeared back into her dark bedroom, her white nightgown trailing behind her.

Ezio could already feel his pants tightening at the thought of Cristina and her welcoming bosom.  _ Well that’s a relief at least, _ the small voice Ezio had come to loathe chimed in.

Pushing that uncomfortable thought away, Ezio climbed the wall and snuck silently into Cristina’s bedroom, as effortlessly and graceful as a cat. The young couple was immediately on each other, pushed back down onto the bed with hardly a word shared between their passionate kisses.

“Oh Ezio,” Cristina said breathlessly, “I didn’t think I’d see you back here so soon, not that I mind one bit,” She smiled against his mouth, “My father might, though”.

“How can you expect me to leave such a pretty girl like you alone, _ amore mio _ ?” Ezio purred.

“You flatter me, you absolute beast.” Cristina whispered giving a playful shove against his bare chest. Ezio bent down over Cristina, both having shed their shirts ages ago, one hand beside her head, the other not-so-delicately handling one of her breasts. He lowered his head to bury his face in her flaxen hair and nibble at her neck, while Cristina, bold as she ever was, took Ezio into her hand and began to stroke.

With blonde hair clouding his vision, his eyes half closed, and a hand around his dick, something clicked in Ezio, something he had been trying to beat back below the surface for days now. His thoughts turned not to the beautiful girl laying underneath him, but instead to that damned artist that had been on his mind. His self control absolutely and completely defeated, he gave in to the multitude of thoughts that burst through the broken floodgates.

_ Leonardo, shirtless, no doubt much more chiseled than one would be lead to believe, if he could so easily lift that box of paintings. That deep velvety voice, panting, calling out Ezio’s name, laying prone beneath him. Those icy eyes, glassy, no longer scrutinizing, absorbing every detail of his being. How would it feel to kiss his lightly bearded face, how would it feel to instead be burying his face in Leonardo’s golden locks. How would it feel if instead it was Leonardo’s paint dappled hand wrapped around his- _

“Ngh!” Ezio cried out as he lost himself all over Cristina’s hand. He slackened for a second, panting with the force of the orgasm he’d just experienced.

“Oh… Ezio… My uh, darling…” Cristina said, disbelief and secondhand embarrassment coloring her words. “You seem to have… lost yourself a little early.” Cristina pushed Ezio off her, pulling herself up to a more seated position. Ezio, slowly coming back to his senses, sat back on his legs, boots and pants still on, his softening dick hanging sadly out of his waistband.

“I… uh…” Ezio blinked a few times, realizing what exactly had just occurred. Color rushed to his face, the fog around his mind having completely lifted. “I have to go.” He choked out, before quickly stuffing himself back in his pants, throwing his shirt back on, grabbing the rest of his clothes, and launching himself out the window. Cristina, still in shock, wiped her hand on her blouse, and gave a frustrated sigh as her head hit the pillows. “ _ Cazzo di Auditores…” _

\--------------------

When Ezio’s lungs finally screamed for him to stop, he found himself back on top of that same church tower he’s spent so much time on with his brother. He had been out so long that he thought he might be seeing the first rays of dawn come up and over the horizon, but he couldn’t be certain.

_ Cazzo, cazzo!! What was that! _ Ezio thought, falling down to the floor of the tower, and bringing his knees up to his chest.  _ In bed with a beautiful woman, and I’m imagining Leonardo lying beneath me?? Not just imagining, Gesù Cristo, but fucking getting off on it??  _

_ Not even a fucking tetta in my hand was enough to chase away these perverted thoughts? Che cazzo c'è che non va in me?? I’m not supposed to be loving men! Least of all that beautiful, beautiful painter!  _

His breath was momentarily stolen from his lungs as he realized what he had just admitted to himself. He found tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, tears of frustration, tears of sadness, tears of relief. He let himself break down here, in the relative privacy of the church tower.

He knew it was wrong, he knew that it was both against God and the law, not that he had much respect for the former or the latter. He was both disgusted with himself for the desire he felt, but wanted so badly to give in to it. It didn’t feel wrong, not really; it felt the same as the attraction he harbored for women, for Cristina. He had always found an appreciation for other men’s beauty, but never in a sexual way, or so he thought. Had he really been more than just fascinated with them as rivals? He hadn’t even considered that as a possibility until he laid eyes on that damned artist, and his stupid fucking face, and his stupid fucking hat, and his stupid fucking voice, especially his stupid fucking voice.

He fought with himself in this manner for god only knows how long, before he was startled silent by the sound of someone hoisting themselves up over the edge of the tower.

“I thought I’d find you here, Ezio”, Federico said, attempting to hide how winded he was from the climb up. He took a moment to observe the sorry state of his younger brother. Ezio’s eyes were red and swollen from crying, his face stained with tears. The collar of his shirt was wet, no doubt from serving as an impromptu kerchief. He had never seen his brother this distraught, not since they were children at least, and his protective side welled up, out to destroy anyone who dared to do this to Ezio.

“Now tell me brother, what is wrong?” he said, taking a seat next to Ezio, and bringing him into a sideways embrace. Ezio leaned into it, grateful for the comfort of his brother. He’d never admit it, but he always felt safest with Federico by his side. But this? This was something he couldn’t confide, even in Federico.

“It’s not something I can talk to other people about, least of all you, Federico”. Ezio sighed, the hitch on his breath a sign of just how deeply he had been crying just moments ago. “I’m sure you’d laugh at me anyway, if you didn’t decide to jump headfirst off this tower”.

“I mean you’re right, I’ll probably laugh at you; isn’t that what big brothers are for?” Federico said with a playful shove. That at least earned a smile out of the younger Auditore. 

“There’s not much that can bring the Mighty Ezio Auditore to his knees, so I have to know what’s going on! You’re so confident with your women, so I doubt its Cristina, and even if it was, you’d have a new  _ bella _ by sunrise.” Federico ruffled his younger brother’s hair.

“No, no. It’s not Cristina.” Ezio shook his head, fresh hot tears running freely down his face once more. How he wished it was something as simple as problems with Cristina.

“Then what is it, Ezio? I hardly have ever seen you this upset about anything! If someone is threatening to hurt you, I swear I’ll-” Federico pressed, brotherly concern heating his tone.  
“It’s nothing like that Federico, promise.” Ezio mustered up his composure to look Federico in the eyes to assure him that no one was in danger, and that he didn’t need his older brother’s protection this time.

Ezio returned his gaze back downwards, wondering how he would even explain this to Federico, having barely figured it out himself. What if he was disgusted with him? What if he reported him to the city guard? Could he even do that on a single conversation alone? Would they even do anything? He didn’t want the rest of his family to know, especially considering Leonardo was a personal friend of his mother’s. He had to tell Federico something though, he wouldn’t leave without a sufficient explanation.

“I think…” Ezio started, his mouth dry and his heart racing faster than it ever had, even when fleeing from Vieri di Pazi and his gang. His tongue felt numb and his throat was tight. The words that spilled from his mouth didn’t even sound as if they were coming from him, but instead someone far away. “I think I have feelings… for someone.” That was all he could get out, he needed Federico to press him, otherwise he’d never be able to explain.

“Come on, that can’t be it!” Federico shoved Ezio playfully, before realizing that his brother was literally shaking, his hands balled up in fists at his sides, his face pulled into a grimace. He turned sideways, to better face his brother, placing his hands on Ezio’s shoulders. “Ezio… I have never known you to be anything other than cavalier with your feelings. Who could possibly have captivated you in such a way that this is your reaction...?” Federico trailed off, as the realization seemed to dawn on him before Ezio even confessed it.

“A man.” Ezio choked out, hands flying to cover his face, legs drawn even closer as fresh sobs wracked his body. “That painter that mother commissioned…” Ezio managed between sobs. “Leonardo”.

“Sshh, sshh, Ezio.” Federico pulled Ezio into a hug, rubbing his back. “Its okay  _ fratellino _ , I’m here.” Ezio clung to his brothers shirt, face buried in his shoulder, ruining the fabric with tears and snot. The two brothers stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. It was certainly long enough for the sun to begin to rise in earnest. Once Ezio’s cries had settled a bit, Federico pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Ezio this is nothing to be ashamed of. The church might say differently, but when have you ever listened to what the church has to say? So you can admire beauty in all its forms, why is that something to be punished? There are more out there like you than you think; this is Firenze! Are we not known to be free with our love?” Ezio’s gaze had drifted down again while Federico had been speaking, so Federico bent down to look him in the eyes once more.

“Ezio, I’d be lying to you if I said I hadn’t tried my hand at a few things with other men in a  _ bordello _ after a few glasses of wine. I may not find myself wishing to pursue any one man in particular, but I know others who do. You’re not wrong for this  _ fratellino _ , and never let anyone make you believe otherwise”. With that Federico brought Ezio into another crushing hug, and Ezio’s tears began anew, but this time with an entirely different emotion.

“I… I expected you to be disgusted. To laugh at me. Federico…” Ezio wrapped his arms around his brother and hung on for dear life. “Thank you.”

“It’s alright  _ fratellino _ , I’ll always be there for you,” Federico held him even tighter still, “Always. That will never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is really painful because ... well... Next chapter is the time skip :-) RIP Federico, the best brother. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cristina is really a trooper, huh?


	4. A Simple Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) We all know what happens in the game, don't we? If only Ezio hadn't gone on that errand, maybe things would have turned out differently. Guess we'll never know

The following days found Ezio is a much brighter mood than he had been in the week previous, something that did not go without notice from his family.

“Ezio!” The light voice of his sister called, her footsteps echoing off the marble floor of their home. “You seem to be feeling better today. Cristina manage to cheer you up?” Claudia said with a smirk.

“ _ Salute, _ Claudia!” Ezio said, genuinely happy to see his baby sister. “No, no, it wasn’t Cristina who cheered me up. Federico and I actually had quite nice conversation,” Ezio’s tone became noticeably more wistful, “He managed to help clear my worries a bit. Set my mind at ease”.

Claudia, ever the curious, was sparked by this statement. “What was bothering you, anyway? Nothing ever seems to get you that worked up!” She put her hands on her hips, and gave Ezio a quizzical look, determined to get an answer. Ezio simply patted her on the head.

“In time,  _ sorellina _ , in time”. Ezio said with a smile. Although he had made peace with his feelings, he didn’t exactly feel comfortable letting his younger sister know about his unusual inclinations just yet. Claudia huffed and scowled at him.

“I’ll figure it out, Ezio! Watch me! I’m not some young and delicate girl anymore, I can handle big important things!” He didn’t doubt that for a second. If anyone was going to figure it out without being told, it would be Claudia. Claudia turned her head up and walked past Ezio. “I’ve got things I have to do, anyway.”

“ _ Arrivederci _ , Claudia, I’ll see you later!” Ezio said with a laugh as he watched his sister storm out of the house, skirts bouncing this way and that. He looked down and shook his head, a smile spreading across his features, unused to this light feeling after so many days feeling so strangled.

After talking to Federico, it was surprisingly easy to accept that not only did he have feelings for Leonardo, but an inclination towards not only women, but men as well. The relief of seventeen years of repressed feelings finally being released was truly something to behold. Ezio felt like he had been holding his breath for so long, and he could finally let it out and breathe freely. He felt new again, like a brand new page had been turned in the book on his life, and he could go about writing that new chapter with a bolder understanding of himself.

Ezio walked out into the courtyard and took a seat on a bench looking out into the street, content to bask in the warm sun and watch the people go about their business while he got lost in his thoughts. The more time he allowed himself to reflect, the more he realized Federico was right; he _ was _ able to appreciate beauty in all its forms. Looking out into the sea of people, Ezio found that his head was turned not only by some of the fine young women in the crowd, but also the men. He always had noticed them, he realized, but had just been repressing it, calling it something else; jealousy, rivalry, it didn’t matter. Now that he recognized it, had a proper name for it, it came just as easy and natural as his attraction for women did.

His thoughts soon drifted to Leonardo, wistful in a way that only young people in love could feel. One might find it silly and naive for Ezio to be so infatuated with someone he had only met twice, but such an intense whirlwind of feelings was par for the course for Ezio Auditore. He loved wholly, genuinely, and intensely, a vibrant flame, before burning out and moving on to the next one. Ezio had so much love to give, and so many people he wanted to give it to that he found himself falling head over heels every other week, and as far as he could tell, Leonardo would be no different, save for his sex.

Ezio played their meetings on repeat in his mind, taking in everything he could remember about the painter. He recalled how he shone in a beam of afternoon sunlight that had snuck its way into his worksop, dust motes floating through the air. His golden hair sparkled and glistened, as though it had been woven from Jason’s golden fleece itself. Freckles danced upon his nose, and his cool blue eyes wrinkled just a bit when he smiled. He had such a warmth about him, sunny and bright. His workshop was absolutely enchanting, mysterious inventions lining the walls, bits of Leonardo’s brilliant mind made material.

_ And oh that voice! I could listen to him talk about his inventions for hours if it meant listening to his voice,  _ Ezio thought.  _ And those delicate hands of a painter… _ Ezio imagined himself confidently knocking on that large ornate door, greeting Leonardo, taking his hand and kissing it as he had so many fine women before. Maybe he would bring him a single flower, and captivate him with that patented Auditore charm. 

There was risk involved, too. Ezio wasn’t even sure if Leonardo would be open to his advances, let alone keep his secret from the city guard. Even that sent young charmer, Ezio Auditore, reeling.

_ Oh dio mio! A forbidden romance, stealing away under the cover of night, hiding from guards and prying eyes!  _ Ezio threw his head back at the thought, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, the back of one hand pressed dramatically to his forehead, the other clasped over his heart.

“You seem to be coping rather well,  _ fratellino _ ,” Federico said, interrupting Ezio’s fantasies. 

Ezio sat back up quickly, tugging at his shirt, mildly embarrassed at the display his brother had witnessed. “Well, yes, I guess I am,” Ezio said with a smile, “You did a rather good job comforting me when I needed it Federico. I just needed that extra push to really accept it. Plus, like you said, when have I ever been anything other than cavalier with my feelings?”

With that, Federico grasped Ezio’s forearm and pulled him up into a hug, patting him on the back. “I’m happy to hear that Ezio,” pulling out of the hug he added, “Plus, you may be in luck. I’ve heard some rumors flying around about  _ Maestro da Vinci _ .” Federico gave a devilish wink.

“Oh really?” Ezio’s sly grin showed itself for the first time in days. “Maybe I’ll have to pay him a visit then. Few are those who can resist  _ this _ .” Ezio said, gesturing cockily to his face. The two brothers shared a genuine laugh, grateful that Ezio hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Hold your horses there, Ezio,” Federico said, not completely wiping the smile from his face. “Father requested I send you to him. Said he had a couple of errands for you to run.”

“ _ Va bene.” _ Ezio paused, grasping his brother’s forearms again, gratitude coloring his amber eyes. “Thank you, Federico, for everything.”

\----------------------------------

The job his father had him do was easy enough, just delivering some letters and retrieving a note from a pigeon coop. The associates were odd, certainly not the kind of people Ezio expected his banker father to be doing business with, and definitely not `acting as though they were doing business with a banker.

_ Was I followed? Why would I have been followed? And what did that other man mean by moving today? _ Ezio thought, as he walked back home, his task completed. As he approached his home he found the street oddly empty and silent, devoid of its usual bustle of people. He noticed the door to the Palazzo Auditore was open, hanging on its hinges. Instantly a feeling of dread washed over him; as a banker, his father wasn’t without enemies, though he never felt as though they were disgruntled enough to pose any real danger.  _ No, no this is just my imagination, everything’s fine _ , Ezio hoped, though his intuition said otherwise.

Ezio rushed into the house, finding it empty. “Father? Federico?” He called out, hoping to just find them in another room.

“Ser Ezio!! Ser Ezio!” The panicked voice of their live-in maid, Annetta, rang out. Ezio turned to find her eyes wet with tears, and a fresh bruise forming on her cheekbone.

“What? What is it Annetta, what’s wrong? Where is everyone? Where are my father and brothers? What happened to you?” Ezio asked, his voice becoming thin as panic threatened to swallow him whole.

“They were taken to the Piazza della Signoria. They’ve been imprisoned…” Annetta said, her gaze drifting downwards, feeling shame for something she never could have prevented. “I’m sorry,  _ messer _ ”.

Those were the last words he would hear clearly for a long time. They echoed through his head, recognizing even in his panicked state that his life was now irrevocably changed. Time stopped, when he heard Annetta’s words, his mind was racing and yet he couldn’t form a single coherent thought at all. His face felt hot and wet, not realizing that in an instant he had started crying.

“What of Claudia? Mother?” He managed to choke out, not even hearing the words coming out of his mouth, running on instinct and adrenaline. Claudia came out from her hiding place behind their fathers desk, and Ezio let out a shaky breath of relief.

“Oh  _ grazie Dio,  _ you’re alright.” He said, bringing his younger sister into a hug. Claudia squeezed him tighter than she ever had in her life, sobbing into his shirt.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She said, shakily. “Mother… when she tried to resist they…” her voice was cut off by sobs, and she couldn’t bring herself to state what the guards had done to their mother. 

Annetta spared her, placing a hand on Claudia’s shoulder. “She hasn’t spoken a word since. She’s in shock. I’ll take care of her and Claudia, they will be safe at my sister’s place. Now go, Ezio. Go to your father and brothers”. Annetta gave Ezio’s arm a tight squeeze and a reassuring nod, and before she could say anything else, he was off, climbing a nearby wall, running on the rooftops towards the only thing that mattered right now: his family.

\------------------

_ “In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You and your collaborators will be sentenced to DEATH”. Uberto’s traitorous voice carried over the crowd blocking Ezio’s view of the gallows. _

_ Ezio heard his father’s voice cut through the cheers of the crowd, “You are a TRAITOR Uberto! And one of THEM!!” Ezio managed to push through the crowd to see his father give his last words. “You may take our lives this day but we WILL have yours in return I swear! We WILL-”  _

_ Giovanni’s voice was cut off as the platform below him was kicked out. There was a sickening snap as all three of Ezio’s family members necks were broken. _

“FATHER!” Ezio sat up with a bolt, drenched in sweat, in an unfamiliar bed. The white robes that clung to his damp body felt itchy, hot, and strange, but he was loathe to part with them all the same. He didn’t even remember dozing off, let alone choosing this room to retreat to. All he remembered was following Annetta to her sister’s-  _ Oh right, the bordello.  _ After the execution, everything seemed to blur together, a white hot mix of anger, grief, and fear.

Having heard Ezio’s scream, Paola got up from her chair at the other side of the room and walked over to sit on the side of the bed next to him.

“It is alright, my son. You are safe here.” Paola took one of Ezio’s hands into her own. “The danger has passed, the damage is already done.”

Ezio wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over, opting instead to play the part of strong head of the family. “Thank you Paola, truly.” His sniffle betrayed him.

“You have been through much in the past day. Your loss is immeasurable, and yet you show incredible strength and determination. Now please, allow me to follow through on my promise; to teach you how to survive.” Paola stood up and walked silently to the door. “When you are ready, Ezio”.

\--------------------------------------------

Paola and her girls spent the better part of the afternoon training Ezio in the ways of blending, how to remain silent and unseen in plain sight. He picked it up quickly, showing incredible aptitude for the assassin life she knew lay ahead of him.

_ I hope this can in some way repay my debt to you, Giovanni _ .  _ He is strong and quick-witted. I know he will make a fine assassino. _

Paola looked to the brand on her finger and smiled, remembering similar training Giovanni put her through so many years ago. She knew that with training, Ezio had the promise to become an even greater assassin than his father, but he needed something she couldn’t give him. He needed to process some of his grief, someone who had not spent twenty years hardening and steeling herself to the world; someone who was not an assassin.

“But where will I find a suitable weapon?” Ezio asked.

“Ah, but you already have the answer,” Paola answered, wanting him to find the answer on his own.

“But all I have is my father’s blade and bracer, and they’re hardly in working condition,” Ezio said, looking down at the strange tool he held in his hands.

“I’m sure you’re already familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?” Paola asked, smiling. Certainly Leonardo’s kind and gentle touch would get through to Ezio. She was great friends with Leonardo and knew that if anyone was going to get through to Ezio right now, allow him to open up his walls, it would be him.

“He is much more than just a painter,” Paola said, alluding to Leonardo’s inventions, but truly meaning something entirely different.

“Si, I will go and see him,” Ezio said, entirely unaware of Paola’s true intentions. “And one more question, if I may?”

Paola nodded.

“Why help me, a complete stranger? Why train me, and take my family in?”

Paola’s smile faded to a look of pained understanding as she lifted her sleeve to reveal her scar. “I too know betrayal”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a hard chapter to write. Poor Ezio... I actually made myself care about Federico and now I'm sad. I'm not gonna lie, the next chapter is just gonna be Ezio mourning, so like. Have fun guys.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio find what Paola knew he needed.

Ezio shifted nervously as he raised his hand to knock on Leonardo’s door. It hadn’t been that long since he had last been here, but already it felt like a lifetime ago. Already his fleeting infatuation, while not forgotten, had been pushed to the wayside; there were far more pressing things to worry about than whether or not the man who was going to fix his blade had a pretty face. He idly wondered if Leonardo was even aware of what had befallen his family, or if he needed to arduously explain the events of the past two days. He sighed and pulled his hood off, not wanting to scare Leonardo away; he had already become accustomed to keeping the cowl up, hiding his face. It was easier, to fall into whatever  _ assassino _ persona his father had been maintaining, than to continue to be seventeen year old Ezio Auditore, the middle son of the noble Auditore banking family. Already that innocent Ezio was long gone, hung on the gallows along with his father and brothers.

Rage and grief bubbled within him, a storm swirling just beneath the surface. His vision was tinged red, an anger so powerful it shook him to his core; he wanted revenge, but more than that he wanted to wring the life from Uberto’s body in the most painful way possible, and watch as the life drained from his eyes. Ezio no longer feared death, no longer feared the punishment he might face for such an act, he only cared that justice was taken, and that he avenged the lives of his family so wrongfully stolen before their time. This anger scared him, the all-consuming power of it, the way it threatened to consume everything that made him, him. So be it, he thought, if that what was necessary to avenge his father and brothers. Losing himself would be a small price to pay.

Ezio stared down at the strange contraption in his hands, wondering what on earth its purpose had once been, and how it had served his father. Paola had mentioned something about an order of assassins, but had promised that answers would come in time, and refused to say anything else. She claimed it wasn’t her place to tell Giovanni’s story. Ezio was unaware Paola even knew his father, let alone was someone who could ‘tell his story’, as she had said. Clearly there was a lot that his father had neglected to share. He had also brought along a piece of parchment that, although it had been written in code, contained sketches of mechanisms that resembled parts of the strange blade Giovanni had left behind for his son, hoping Leonardo might be able to make sense of it.

Reluctantly, Ezio finally knocked on Leonardo’s door. The door swung open, having been left ajar and unattended. Ezio hesitantly walked into the workshop, his father’s boots making little noise on the stone floor. The workshop looked the same as it had before, polished stone floors stained with paint and sawdust, half finished and forgotten paintings tossed to the sides, with every available surface covered with jars of paints and brushes. Leonardo hovered over a large piece of parchment, looking over a rather intimidating sketch of some sort of vehicle. His hair fell into his face, which he absentmindedly brushed out of the way, his signature red beret tilting askew at the motion. Somewhere deep inside Ezio feelings stirred, for an instant his rage subdued, but they were all but beat down and silenced by the overwhelming amount of grief and anger he still carried. Right now Leonardo was a tool to help him get revenge, someone who could fix this blade and nothing more, just as Ezio was no longer anything more than a tool with a single goal: kill Uberto Alberti. He didn’t even register the melancholy notes of what their second meeting might have held, had tragedy not struck.

Ezio cleared his throat, “Leonardo?” he asked.

Leonardo looked up from his work with a start, surprised to hear a voice that wasn’t one of his assistants. He paused for a moment when he saw Ezio’s face, and almost instantly was washed over with recognition and a warm, yet sad expression. 

“Ezio Auditore!” His smile was wide at first, but softened. “I didn’t expect to see you here again, what with all that has happened…” Had Ezio been paying attention, he might have seen the glint of relief in Leonardo’s eyes, to see Ezio alive and well, to see him here in his workshop again.

“Ah, where are my manners?” Leonardo started, before clapping Ezio into a warm hug. Ezio was startled at gesture, but eventually awkwardly returned it, patting Leonardo on the back, battling the mix of emotions that surfaced. As Leonardo pulled away he asked, “So, what brings you here to my workshop, Ezio?”

“I… uh…” Ezio began, truly wondering how he had ended up here. “Paola told me you might be able to repair this… thing my father left behind. It’s some sort of mechanical blade, but it doesn’t seem to be in working condition. I also believe there might be some instructions on this document, though it is encoded”. Ezio left out as much as he could while still remaining truthful -  _ “My father was secretly an assassin and that apparently got him and my brothers killed, and a woman who runs a brothel was close enough to him to know this, and he kept a secret room in our house where all this was hidden” _ didn’t quite have the same ring to it.

Leonardo immediately looked to the bracer Ezio held out to him, his eyes lighting up with curiosity. “Of course! I would be delighted to fix it for you, and I have yet to find a cypher I cannot break,” he reached out to take it from Ezio, who’s gaze travelled far from the workshop, back to the square where his brothers and father still hung. His grip on his father’s possessions remained steadfast. “You’ll have to give it to me first, though”.

Ezio snapped back to reality, and handed Leonardo the blade and the codex page, surprising himself with his reluctance to part with it. 

“I realize this is difficult, Ezio. This is one of the last things you have to remember your father by.” Leonardo looked Ezio straight in the eyes, his intense gaze boring holes straight through Ezio’s bristly armor. “I promise I will take good care of it”. He took the blade and bracer and clapped Ezio on the shoulder. “And you as well my friend. Please, make yourself at home”.

Leonardo walked Ezio to a cushioned chair that was near his work table, where he placed the blade and bracer. Ezio was a little bewildered, not even realizing why he was reluctant to part with his father’s things until Leonardo had spoken it into existence.

Leonardo walked over to his workbench and began inspecting the strange device, leaving Ezio alone with his thoughts for the first time since he walked into the Villa Auditore yesterday afternoon. He absentmindedly watched Leonardo work, amazed at the laser focus he possessed. The rest of the world melted away, Leonardo’s universe shrinking to possess only himself and the artifact in front of him. He flipped the blade over and was picking at its parts with small metal tools, tools Ezio didn’t recognize, with mysterious purposes he couldn’t even fathom. He mumbled to himself, and walked to another part of his workshop to retrieve a glass lens that he peered through to better observe the mechanism that housed the blade.

Though he had only been inside the one time, this workshop felt like the last bit of home Ezio had left. The smell of oil paint and unfinished wood hung heavy in the air, just like that day that felt so long ago, yet so recent. Leonardo’s clutter which once felt oppressive and cramped now instead felt cozy and comforting. Night was beginning to fall, casting dull oranges across the room, the sun fading quickly, allowing the already lit candles to begin their nightly dance.

Leonardo looked like a memory, a phantom of a life long since past. Watching him work, Ezio could forget all that had happened. He watched as his face twisted upon itself, deep in concentration. In fact, Ezio noticed that Leonardo had quite a number of odd habits he doubted even the painter was aware of. Leonardo tugged at his beard and picked at his lips, he bounced his leg, and twirled his hair around his fingers. It was as though his body had to physically compensate for the fact that his mind had completely left it to fend for itself.

Sometime not long after Leonardo had begun attempting to decode the codex page, the warm tendrils of sleep began to take hold of Ezio, deep and dreamless. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Ezio?” Leonardo’s voice cut through sleep, waking Ezio. He sat up from his slumped position and rubbed his eyes, finding Leonardo hovering over him, holding out the blade and bracer. “I’ve finished repairing your father’s things.”

Ezio let out a small groan, still slow with sleep, and reached out to take the bracer from Leonardo, who instead held them back. “Wait, Ezio. I don’t think you’re ready quite yet.” Leonardo stood up and started walking to a couch near his fireplace. “Please, Ezio, follow me”.

“Leonardo, wait!” Ezio said, “I need to return to Paola and get out of here as fast as I can”. Ezio was already putting his hood up and tightening belts that had come loose in his slumber.  Leonardo paid Ezio’s objections no mind, instead taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

“Please, sit with me for a bit, Ezio”. Leonardo said, his expression turning more melancholy than it had been before. He retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses from a drawer near the couch, and poured two generous glasses for him and his guest.

Ezio sighed, not wanting to turn down such hospitality from what amounted to a stranger. He took a seat next to Leonardo, and grabbed his glass of wine, taking a long draught of the sweet alcohol.

For a while, the pair sat there in the light of the fire, saying nothing. Ezio stared straight ahead, occasionally taking sips of his wine. He was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, and while his hood was down physically, mentally Ezio had already retreated back into the comfort and cover of his father’s robes. Leonardo just sat and watched for a while, taking in how the light from the flames licked Ezio’s olive skin, and set the white and red robes ablaze.

How Ezio had already changed so much from that buoyant and boisterous seventeen year old boy he had met just over a week ago. His flirtatious demeanor was entirely replaced with this dark, brooding, and overall grief-stricken countenance he now wore. Dark circles painted his eyes, and his chocolate eyes looked almost black, the lack of sleep evident for anyone to see. His handsome face appeared gaunt, and the ghost of unshaven beard tinged his jawline, and yet he was still striking in the firelight. Leonardo thought he was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

Leonardo smiled sadly, his heart breaking for Ezio and his family; Maria had been a wonderful patron and ally to him as a newcomer in  _ Firenze _ … Leonardo would be lying though, if he claimed that the kindness of his family was the only reason he felt such grief and pain for Ezio. No, he knew that line of thinking was ridiculous, impossible, and above all, dangerous. Better to be there for Ezio in the ways that he could, better to comfort him here and now. He looked deep into his wine, it's dark and swirling depths suddenly far more interesting than the man sitting next to him.

Ezio’s breathing changed, sounding deeper and almost labored, causing Leonardo to glance his way once more. He caught sight of a single tear rolling down his cheek, and Ezio’s body being wracked by silent sobs.

“Ezio…” Leonardo said, placing a hand on his shoulder, garnering no response. “Ezio, come now”. Leonardo scooted closer to Ezio, placing an arm around his shoulder, inviting him into an embrace. At this the floodgates opened, Ezio nearly tackled Leonardo, turning to bury his face in Leonardo’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him, hands clinging to the back of his tunic. Everything came rushing out; every bit of fear, every ounce of grief, every sense of loss he had been holding in for a day and a half. For a while, he just wept; no words could come remotely close to describing the depth of what he was feeling. Leonardo simply held him through the worst of it, allowing him to get out what he had been holding in since yesterday afternoon. He rubbed his back, and ran his fingers through his hair, holding Ezio as close as he could, hoping this simple intimacy would bring him even slight comfort.

“Sshh,  _ mi amico _ ,” Leonardo cooed, “It’s alright, you’re safe here”.

Ezio choked back sobs, “My father… my brothers…” He pulled back a bit from Leonardo’s arms, looking down, unable to make eye contact. “What am I supposed to do without them? How am I supposed to protect Claudia and mother?” His voice barely breaking a whisper.

Leonardo put his hand under Ezio’s chin to tilt his gaze upwards so he could make eye contact with the grief-stricken teen. “I  _ know _ you can protect them, and I will do everything in my power, until my dying breath, to make sure no more harm befalls your family,” He brought him into another tight hug, a hand on the back of Ezio’s head bringing it to rest on his shoulder.

The pair stayed like that for what felt like hours, Ezio’s soft crying working back up into powerful sobs that shook his entire body and back down again, while Leonardo simply held him like a mother would a child. Eventually, Ezio quieted, having tired himself out and fallen asleep once more. Leonardo, for fear of waking him, simply leaned back and allowed Ezio to sleep as long as he wanted, using his tear-stained shoulder as a pillow. 

Leonardo knew that once morning came, Ezio would leave, and likely never speak of that night ever again. He wasn’t even sure why this man had come charging into his life, and if he would stay, but god he hoped he did.

_ My heart weeps for you, Ezio. I know not why our paths crossed tonight, but I am thankful they did. I know you will go on to bring not only justice, but great honor to your family. I only hope that I can help you achieve that. I told you I wanted to change the world, but I know that is what you’re destined to do. _

Leonardo’s eyes drifted closed, and when they opened again, Ezio would be gone, and along with him a piece of Leonardo’s heart. It would be two years before Ezio would once again step foot inside that workshop, but neither man went a day without thinking of the other, their friendship already solidified into an unbreakable, lifelong bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was really hard to write lmao.
> 
> We get to the fun stuff after this I promise.


End file.
